


E=mc²

by squishyfairy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bbangju bffies, Fluffy Ending, Juyeon is coward, Kissing, Kyunyu bffies, M/M, No Angst, There's no bbangkyu love stories here but they're couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyfairy/pseuds/squishyfairy
Summary: In which Lee Juyeon pretending to be dumb so he can get a tutoring session with a campus genius Choi Chanhee."Juyeon,  do you even know how to do this equation correctly?"Unfortunately Juyeon is really dumb when he lost his notebook containing his confession for Choi Chanhee and to make it worst it was Choi Chanhee who found the notebook.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	E=mc²

**Author's Note:**

> This been so long in my draft. I decided to finish it and post it. Enjoy! ✌

"Stop staring at him idiot! Just go and tell him you like him." that was his bestfriend Younghoon always said everytime he is caught staring at the one and only Choi Chanhee. They were at the cafe eating their lunch. It was the beginning of the semester where the students still registering and dropping off the subject they want to take for the rest of semester so there are many students wandering around instead of sitting in a lecture. 

"Younghoon ah, do we have any same class this semester?" Younghoon peeps at Juyeon's schedule.

"I don't think so, all the elective subject needed we already take last semester."

"Hoon ah, I think I got the same mathematical physics class as Choi Chanhee."

"Is this the class you purposely busted so you can repeat it and be his classmate?"

Juyeon just cross his hands over his chest and nod. 

"Lee Juyeon you're so sickly in love" Younghoon tidy up his lunch tray and get up.

It was the first day of the class, not so many familiar face he know. He bet he's the only one flunked that paper purposely so he can repeat it again. Juyeon look at the empty seat besides him. Usually it will be occupied by his bestfriend Kim Younghoon. But not this class. His eyes wandering around the class and finally he spotted the blonde hair boy entering the door. His eyes followed the said boy step until it stops besides him. Juyeon froze in his seat. 

"I'm sorry, the other seat is full already"

Juyeon just nod and his face heat up suddenly. Choi Chanhee just talk to me.   
If we can imagine, Juyeon's mind is going haywire right now. He lost his focus and his eyes darting everywhere except to his seatmate. 

  
After 2 suffering hours the class is finished. It was boring because it's the same class like last time. So he just doodling the book while stealing glance at his seatmate. Chanhee looks so focused listening to the boring lecture. Is lectures always meant to be boring? In between the lecture, Juyeon is contemplating whether to greet Chanhee and introduce himself or not but he did eventually gather up his courage and bravery. 

"Hi, I thought we'll be classmates for this semester so let's be friend. My name is Lee Juyeon."

Juyeon is smiling and mentally thanking himself for not making himself looks like a clown in front of Chanhee.

"Sure, my name is Chanhee. Choi Chanhee." 

Chanhee smiles and Juyeon think his whole world stop and if he has ability to stop time he will stop it right now so he can stare at smiling Chanhee for a long long time.

  


"Juyeon stop writing in that stupid notebook of yours before I burn it down." 

"Geez, what's wrong with you Younghoon?"

"Can I sit here? The other tables are full" Juyeon froze upon hearing that voice. He slammed down the book and quickly put it in his backpack. 

Juyeon clear the tables and invite Chanhee and his friend to eat together. They clicked so fast. Juyeon learns that Chanhee's friend name is Ji Changmin and coincidentally Changmin and Younghoon are in the same class. 

"Aigoo, it's lunch hour and you're still studying Juyeon ah. Have you eaten?"

"It's for the quiz tomorrow, I'm a little bit scared because I can't quite understand the chapter. You know right, the reason I repeat this subject"

Upon hearing it, Younghoon look at Juyeon unbelievably and he kicked Juyeon's shin. Juyeon just smile through his gritted teeth.

"You know I can help to tutor you right?" Chanhee offer to help him. 

That's how the tutoring session between Chanhee and Juyeon started. They'll spend most of their free time in the library studying. Sometimes in the nearby cafe because they serve good coffee and cake. 

"Juyeon, do you think you do this equation correctly? You haven't forgot about what I teach you last time right?"

"Can you teach me again? Juyeon flash his puppy eyes before Chanhee start nagging him. Chanhee just sighing and continue teaching Juyeon. 

After 2 hours in the library, their tables full with books and papers. Juyeon plopped his head down on the table and sigh. 

"Can we finished early today, I've group project to do with Younghoon."

Chanhee also lean on the table facing Juyeon. And Juyeon think his heart might explode from the close proximity. 

"Make sure you do the question I gave to you earlier. We have midterm exam coming soon." Chanhee said softly. 

After Chanhee finishing his sentence, Juyeon just nod and quickly get up collecting all his stuff and put inside his backpack. He thinks he might die from heart attack if he stays there any longer. He bid goodbye to Chanhee and basically run out from the library. When he arrived at the cafe where he promised with Younghoon, he breathe out to catch up his breath. He looks at his watch, he came early and thought he'll be waiting for Younghoon today. But surprisingly Younghoon is already there. And he's with Changmin. Juyeon look at them suspiciously and proceed to greet them. 

Chanhee sigh while packing up his book and ready to go out. On his way out between the aisle of the book his eyes caught a certain navy book looks like a diary. He carefully take the book examining it on which section the book belongs to but there's no sticker indicating that is a library book. So he decide to open up the first page if there's anything information about the owner of the book. But nothing written other than initial at each of the drawing and love letter. His eyes grew bigger as he recognized that the drawing in the book was him. And there's a few of drawings and a bunch of confession notes with his name in it. Chanhee didn't mean to pry open it but he took the book and go out without returning it to the lost and found counter.

At the cafe, Juyeon turns pale after he scrambling out his backpack content on the table. 

"I'm dead. My notebook is missing" he continue searching for it but no, it's not there and that's when he knew he's fucked up. 

"What if someone found it and read it?" Juyeon mumbles and he rub his face thinking hard on where did he lost it. 

"Maybe you left it at the library, did you remember when is the last time you saw the book?" 

"At the library, I'm sure I still have it at library. Younghoon! I'm so fucked up if Chanhee's found that book."

"What book?" Changmin interrupted their conversation. They both turn their heads to Changmin. They really forgot that Changmin was there. And Juyeon is fucked up for second time of the day. Ji Changmin is freaking bestfriend with Choi Chanhee. And now Changmin knows the existence of the book. Juyeon just slammed his face down at the table while Younghoon explain everything to Changmin.

"I guess it's not a secret as I'm not that dumb to notice how you look at him with heart eyes everytime you saw him." Changmin just laugh. 

"I promise I won't tell a soul about it"

"Maybe you can ran back to the library and search for it at lost and found counter. If someone dropped it there and if you're lucky. We can continue our discussion later."

Juyeon ask the librarian at the lost and found counter if a notebook was return to the counter today but they said not a book except a black hoodie. Juyeon sigh. And he walk around the library again while thinking hard where did he drop the book. He sure of himself that he still has the book when he's at the library while waiting for Chanhee. Could he left it among the book on the table just now. The thought of it makes his leg run faster to the table they used before. But it was clear. Now it's either Chanhee already take it because he thinks it was Juyeon's book or he dropped it somewhere else. Both of the cases are still scaring him but he secretly wish the later. At least.... not Chanhee who found it. 

Day 2 without his notebook. And Juyeon is getting more anxious. He has a study session with Chanhee today and he doesn't know how to act. He knows that probably not Chanhee who found the book but he's still anxious knowing his confession somewhere out there. Should he ask Chanhee about it?But if he ask, he'll have to tell Chanhee about the book. He rub his face and push the lunch tray aside. The food left untouched. He heard a voice asking if he was okay and it's none other than Choi Chanhee. 

"Why do you look like you just met a grim reaper? Is everything alright?" 

Juyeon just chuckles. 

"Chanhee..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we can skip our study session today?" Juyeon flash his puppy eyes. 

"Is everything alright? Your mind look all over the place"

"Just a bit dizzy. I think I catch a cold"

At the mention of cold, Chanhee immediately put his hand on Juyeon's forehead. Juyeon's cheeks heat up and his ears turning red. 

"I'll go back first. Don't want you to catch the cold from me. Bye chanhee." Juyeon take his tray and practically run away from Chanhee. 

As he arrives at the bus station, he puts his hand on his chest. Feeling his heart beating so fast. 

"Damn Choi Chanhee. You really will be the death of me!"

He steady his breathing and begin to walk home thinking he might need the fresh air to clear his mind. 

  
Chanhee smiling upon reading all the entries of confession and the drawings of his face in the notebook. He's not intended to read the notes but he's curious. After all it's about him so he think it's not wrongful to read it. He chuckled. It's not a good drawing but it's quite a sketch. And the confession is sure cute. He doesn't know who he is or she is. But surely they're cute. He doesn't know there's someone out there that loves him this much and Chanhee's touched by their words. He thinks they understand him more than he understands himself. 

From page to page, he finally reach the end of the notes which is 2 days ago. The day he found the notebook. Is they someone close to him? But he don't have that many friends to begin with. Maybe he can ask Changmin to help him. He must find this JY to return their book......... _Or their feelings_.

"JI CHANGMIN......!!!" He shouted changmin's name but no response instead he heard a conversation that maybe he shouldn't.

"I saw the book on Chanhee's table, I didn't get to open it but I'm betting my tip of finger nails that is Juyeon's missing book."

"Juyeon? Book?" he mumble under his breath and retreat to his room. 

The book? Belongs to Juyeon? Lee Juyeon? He try to connect the dot. The link between it. The nickname that written in the book is JY... JY.. And Juyeon initial name is JY.. JY for JuYeon... Why he didn't get that? He feels like he was hit by a truck. Juyeon likes him? LEE FUCKIN JUYEON LIKES HIM? In what alternate universe does this happening? Since when Juyeon start to like him? He overwhelmed with all the unanswered questions.

  
On the next tutoring session, Chanhee decided to confront Juyeon. 

"Juyeon, I've something to tell you.." Juyeon just hummed in response as he's busy doing the calculations. Chanhee slowly put the book in front of Juyeon. Juyeon's eyes widened upon seeing the familiar cover of the book. He looks at Chanhee and the boy is rather calm. It's either he's really cool or it's a calm before the storm. 

"Ju-" 

"I'm sorry, if I makes you uncomfortable. I'm really sorry and you probably saw the content of it. I know this will affect our friendship. I'm really sorry Chanhee." he packed his belongings and take the book with him and he run away. 

Chanhee is dumbfounded. He didn't even get to finish his sentence. This is not what he plans to do or imagine it will happen. He didn't think Juyeon will run away but knowing Juyeon, yes he always run away from the conflict. He sighed. Now what he's gonna do. Lee Juyeon is so dumb. 

Juyeon didn't come to the class or his study session. He's been ignoring his bestfriend text and call and also Chanhee's text. He just wailing on his bed thinking he'll lose Chanhee even as a friend and he began to cry again. 

"LEE JUYEON YOU GET OUT FROM YOUR ROOM NOW OR I'LL SMASH THE DOOR AND YOU'LL PAY FOR IT!" Younghoon's voice echoing through the house as he shouted. He can't put up with Juyeon's childish act anymore. Why do Juyeon always run away when he can man up and tell Chanhee the truth. Confessing is hard but until when Juyeon's gonna be like this? Skipping meals and classes. It's not that Chanhee rejected him. There's a possibility to that but Juyeon doesn't know the answer yet but he already run away. Lee Juyeon fucking coward. All he does say he's rather stay behind and watch the person he love is happy. Pffft~ Why not he'll be the reason of the person he loves is happy. Younghoon groaned annoyingly and the click sound of the lock was heard and Younghoon's storm into the room making Juyeon stumble. 

"Talk with him. I know he's been trying to reach you for all these days, why can't you just talk about it with him?" Younghoon starts the conversation rather softly.

"I'm scared. I don't know. He must think I'm weird for writing a bunch of cheesy notes about him. He must think I'm stupid for liking someone as beautiful and genius as him." 

"I don't deserves him hoon ah, but I hate myself for always wanting something I can never have" Juyeon cry. Younghoon just hugs Juyeon and try reasoning with him. 

"Maybe you can confront him and talk about it. If he's rejecting you, at least you've a closure. At least you know you can move on and try to find your own happiness. So you wouldn't be hoping in something unsure." Younghoon pat his back softly and Juyeon just cry on his shoulder. 

  
The next day he meets up with Chanhee at the cafe they always went together. The atmosphere is awkward and the tension is suffocating him. So they move out walking to the secluded park behind the cafe. They sit on the bench side by side. Juyeon is nervous but it is now or never. 

"Chanhee..."  
"Juyeon..." 

They talk at the same time. 

"You talk first... "  
"You talk first..."

They say it at the same time again. And suddenly they broke the silence with their laughter. 

"I'll talk first." Juyeon said. He take a deep breath and continue. 

"I like you. No, I don't think it's like or it can be categorized as like anymore. I think I love you." Juyeon chuckles nervously. 

"Not think.. But I love you, I'm in love with you Choi Chanhee. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable and this will jeopardize our friendship but Younghoon said I need to find my closure. I'm so sorry for pretending that I'm sucks at study and get you to tutor me. I'm sorry that I like y-"

Juyeon didn't get to finish his sentence when he feels a pair of warm lips on his own. He froze. Chanhee broke the kiss when there's no reaction from Juyeon but Juyeon swiftly smash his lips against Chanhee again and he smile in their shared kisses. Chanhee melts to the kiss and their lips move rhythmically as it was made for each other. Their lips fits perfectly with each other. 

Their lungs start begging for more oxygen and they broke the kiss but the gaze linger. Their face blush in deep red so does their lips. They look at each other and start giggling. Perhaps thinking how they look so silly or sickly in love with each other.   
They fell on a comfortable silence this time. Fingers linking with each other as they saw the sun set down. 

"Do you open the notebook?" Chanhee broke the silence. 

"I'm too embarrassed to look at it again" 

"Maybe you can try open the last page later when you get home" Chanhee smiles.

_To JY from CH_

  
_**E=mc²** is the famous mathematical equation where they believe the hidden meaning was the law of attraction. So what does Albert Einstein simply show us is about how all mass are energy and the mass and energy are transposable. Energy cannot be destroyed or created. The solid object we feel is just energy vibrating at the low frequency which also known as wavelengths and when it vibrates with a different speed , they created a different wavelengths. To make it simple, the wavelength is attracted to the other same frequency of wavelengths. This is why people always said they're clicked with each other because they have the same wavelength. Thus, to understand the law of attraction Einstein once said _  
_" **Imagination is everything. It's the preview of life's coming attractions."**_  
_So this equation is basically saying like attracts like. And I've been reading your confession from page 1 and I would like to say, I'm attracted to you._

Juyeon smiles upon reading the notes. It's not cheesey notes like his. This confession notes is so like Chanhee. He can hear Chanhee's voice reading that or more like explaining the law of attraction to him. Chanhee is a bit impatient but he's a good teacher.

He grabs his phone and wallet not to run away, but to run to Chanhee. He open the door but he was greeted by Chanhee. 

"I just wanna ring the door-" 

Juyeon pull Chanhee into his tight hug and mumbles I love you so many times. He loosened the hug and stares at Chanhee's beautiful eyes. 

"I love you Choi Chanhee"

"I love you too Lee Juyeon"

Like the frequency of wavelengths that attract to each other, he put his lips on Chanhee's and he feels Chanhee melts to his touch. It's not heated. It just two people sharing their wavelengths creating the highest form of energy called **_LOVE_**. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you reach here, thank you for reading. I'm sorry for any grammatical error and typos.  
> And if you're someone who's actually studying this mathematical physics etc I'm so sorry if it's doesn't make sense. I literally forgot what I had learned.  
> Stay safe. Stay healthy.


End file.
